Au détour d'un couloir
by Egwene Al' Vere
Summary: One Shot. Que se passe t'il quand au détour d'un couloir, un Harry passablement énervé rencontre un Draco en pleine ronde de préfet?
1. Default Chapter

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui lise cette fic.**

**Je voulais juste vous dire que ceci est mon premier One Shot et donc mon premier Lemon. **

**Je vous demande donc d'être indulgents, si vous trouvez des imperfections ce qui sera sans doute inévitable. Mais bon j'ai fais de mon mieux et j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**ATTENTION : Cette fic contient un Lemon c'est-à-dire une relation physique entre hommes. Si vous êtes homophobe ou que tout simplement vous n'aimez pas ce genre, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous !**

**Auteur : **Egwene Al' Vere

**Catégorie :** Romance

**Rating : **R et pas qu'un peu

**Couple :** Un beau brun aux yeux verts et un beau blond aux yeux gris glacé. Quoi vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? Bon j'explique pour les incultes, c'est un Harry / Draco. Heureusement qu'ils y en a qui suivent.

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient a J.K Rowling. On ne s'en serait pas doutés, mais bon il faut tout de même préciser.

**Résumé : **Harry est convoqué dans le bureau du directeur et en sortant il renverse Draco Malfoy. Une réaction plus qu'inattendue entre nos deux ennemis préférés va se produire…

Réaction inattendue :

_Les pensées d'Harry seront entre °...°_

_Les pensées de Draco seront entre #...#_

« Potter ! » cria le professeur Rogue, lui jetant un regard assassin.

« Oui, professeur ? » répondit Harry, se demandant ce que lui voulait encore le maître des potions dès la rentrée.

« Le professeur Dumbledore veux vous voir tout de suite dans son bureau et comme malheureusement je passais par là, il m'a demandé de vous trouver. Maintenant dépêchez-vous ! »

Puis, il partit sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant ainsi en plan les trois Griffondor immobiles et stupéfait.

Hermione se ressaisi la première :

« Harry, je crois que tu devrais y aller, Ron et moi on va retourner dan la salle commune. Tu n'auras qu'à nous y rejoindre après, d'accord ? »

« OK, ça marche. Bon j'y vais. »

Arrivé devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait le bureau du directeur, Harry se souvint qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

Bon, le connaissant, cela doit avoir un rapport avec une confiserie quelconque. Il suffit de toutes les énumérer. Je finirais bien par trouver !

« Sorbet citron »

La porte demeura close.

° _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien se dit-il même si c'était celui de l'année dernière. Ca aurait pu marcher. Bon, réessayons._ °

« Chocogrenouille »

Rien ne se passa.

« Tarabistouille »

…

« Graine de malice »

…

« Chaudron puant »

…

« Dragibus »

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Ha ! Enfin ! soupira Harry, mais quelle idée quand même de choisir des bonbons Moldus comme mot de passe ! En tout cas je suis sûr que Voldemort ou aucun de ses mangemorts n'y aurait jamais penser, gronda t-il. »

Il finit par passer devant la gargouille, monter les escaliers en colimaçon et frappa doucement, presque hésitant, à la porte qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Entrez ! »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la pièce devant lui.

« Ah! Harry, merci d'être venu ».

« Vous vouliez me voir professeur ? »

« Oui, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, après tout c'est ta dernière année ici… »

« Je vais bien », le coupa brutalement Harry, légèrement agacé que Dumbledore l'ai appelé juste pour avoir de ses nouvelles, bien qu'il se doutait qu'il devait sûrement y avoir une autre raison derrière. »

Le directeur sembla sur le point d'ajouter autre chose puis se ravisa et souhaita une bonne nuit à Harry, le congédiant d'un geste de la main.

Harry sortit, encore surpris du déroulement de cet entretient mais il n'eu pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses pensées : il croisa Malfoy au détour d'un couloir menant au quartier des Griffondor.

« Alors Potter, on traîne dans les couloirs ? «

« Je pourrais te retourner la question Malfoy ! siffla Harry.

« Oui, mais moi je suis préfet en chef, donc j'ai une excuse et en plus je peux t'enlever des points. Alors, voyons combien de points Griffindor vat-il perdre… Hum… 10 ? Non 15 puisque c'est toi, pour traîner dans les couloirs et 5 pour avoir mal parlé à un préfet. »

Harry senti la colère monter au fur et à mesure que le Serpentard parlait. Celui-ci, s'en aperçut, et ne put s'empêcher de trouver que le colère lui allait bien.

_Ca le rend encore plus mignon. Il a les joues rouges et ses yeux brillent. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien à quoi ils ressembleraient sous le fond de la passion. Est ce qu'ils s'agrandiraient ou est-ce qu'ils s'assombriraient ? … Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser ça !_

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps sensuel du Survivant. Musclé grâce au Quidditch, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut. Il était à croquer ! Il avait aussi de belle fesses et Draco fut pris d'une soudaine envie de toucher son pire ennemi, de le caresser, de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes et de l'entendre gémir son nom.

Harry, toujours en colère, remarqua le changement d'attitude du blond. Le mépris dusparut de son visage pour laisser place à autre chose. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'tait mais la manière dont le Serpentard le regardait le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Arrête ! lui dit-il »

Draco sursauta.

« Arrêter quoi ?

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, » lui répondit Harry, que le regard du Serpentard troublait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître et il se surprit à le trouver attirant.

° _Mais ça vas pas, c'est Malfoy ! Ton pire ennemi depuis six ans et toi tu le trouves mignon ! Non, il est bien plus que mignon, il est beau, splendide, il est parfait. Je comprends pourquoi toutes les filles lui courent après. Il a quelque chose d'irrésistible. Non ! Stop ! Respire un bon coup et reprends toi, on parle de Malfoy là ! Un mec !_°

Harry réussit tant bien que mal à reprendre quelque peu contenance.

« Je ne te regardais pas Potter ! » mentit effrontément Draco. Toutes émotions désertées de ses yeux, sa voix était de nouveau glaciale, comme à son habitude.

« Maintenant dégage Potter, laisse moi passer, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que rester planté à me faire mater par un sale Griffindor, » répliqua t-il en espérant que sa voix ne faiblirai pas tant son émotion était grande, étant lui même sous le charme du brun.

Harry rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son regard avait trahi ses pensées.

_A-t-il conscience de sa beauté et à quel point il est croquant lorsqu'il rougit ? Ces délicieuses petites rougeurs qui montent aux joues et qui font briller ses yeux le rendent adorable ? Ah ! Il va me rendre fou ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt bien fichu, non, il est trop bien fichu ! C'est un dieu ce type. Et ses lèvres, par Merlin, elles m'attirent comme un émant ? Je me demande bien quel goût elles ont ! Rah ! Je pari qu'il ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'il me fait. Quand il me regarde comme ça, je ne réponds plus de mes actes…_

Sur ses pensées, il franchit alors brusquement l'espace qui le séparait de Harry et celui-ci se retrouva, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, plaqué contre le mur derrière lui.

Le Griffindor regarda avec étonnement et incrédulité le garçon qui se tenait devant lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Cependant ; il n'eu pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions sur l'étrange comportement de son compagnon, que ce dernier posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Trop choqué pour réagir, le Survivant ne répondit pas au baiser du Serpentard. Celui-ci se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il faisait et s'écarta vivement. Mais une main puissante, bien que douce, dont le contacte le fit frissonner, lui saisit la nuque le forçant à se rapprocher. Harry le regarda, son corps vibrant de désir pour le blond. Il saisit doucement ses lèvres, les mordillant gentiment avant de tracer le contour de la bouche de sa Némésis avec sa langue pour quémander l'entrée. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et la lui accorda, impatient de le goûter à nouveau.

Lorsque leur langue entrèrent en contact, ils gémirent tous les deux, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment toute leur vie. Le baiser se fit alors plus passionné, leur langue s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre, se cherchant, se découvrant.

_°C'est si bon…°_ pensèrent-ils

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle et haletantes.

Draco releva les yeux, craignant la réaction de Harry, mais il ne vit dans son regard, que confiance et désir. Le brun lui sourit, les yeux brillant avant de se pencher vers lui et de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvre. Baiser qui se fit très vite plus profond, leurs langues bataillant en un duel acharné pour savoir qui aurait le dessus. Bien vite, Harry perdit le combat, et se soumis avec plaisir aux asseaux de son ennemie.

Draco s'approcha un peu plus de son amant frottant lascivement son corps contre le sien, frottant ainsi leurs deux érections tendues l'une contre l'autre, leur provoquant des frissons de plaisir.

Harry ne put alors retenir un gémissement et rejeta la tête en arrière, le souffle court. Le Serpentard en profita pour embrasser son cou, le suçant, et laissa un jolie suçon, marque de sa propriété. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui lui valut un soupir de bien être de la part de son amant. Il descendit jusqu'à sa clavicule et le mordilla doucement sentant avec délice les tremblements de plaisir du corps appuyé contre lui.

Les mains de Harry qui avaient migré dans ses cheveux blonds, descendirent le long de son dos en une caresse lente et provocatrice pour venir se poser sur ses fesses le plaquant davantage contre lui.

Ce fut alors au tour du blond de gémir. Gémissement qui se noya dans la bouche du Griffindor qui en avait profité pour se rapprocher et l'embrasser profondément.

Soudain, alors que Draco avait passé ses mains sous la chemise de Harry, titillant tendrement ses tétons sans cesser de l'embrasser pour autant, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un venait dans leur direction. Ils sursautèrent et s'immobilisèrent, toujours collé l'un à l'autre. Harry réagit le premier et se dégagea de l'étreinte encore brûlante du Serpentard. Celui-ci le regarda bouger, déçu, et il faut bien le dire, frustré. Puis, le doute s'installa dans son esprit.

_Peut-être Harry ne veut-t-il plus de moi ? Peut être est-il satisfait de cette interruption ? Peut-être regrette t-il ces derniers instants ? Hey, depuis quand je l'appelle Harry moi ! _

_C'est simple, depuis que tu l'aime, lui murmura sa conscience. _

_Quoi ? Je…je…l'…Je l'aime ? …Non, c'est impossible…C'est Potter merde ! Et c'est pas parce que mon corps s'enflamme de désir lorsque je suis près de lui que je suis amoureux de lui pour autant. Nan, ça doit être les hormones, oui c'est sûrement ça. Après tout, à 17 ans, c'est tout à fait normal, on se cherche et le désir à des raisons que la raison ignore…_

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion car Harry se saisi de sa main, l'entraînant derrière lui.

Ils coururent pendant plusieurs minutes, les couloirs défilant derrière aux, sans que Draco sache où l'entraînait sa Némésis.

Enfin, sans que le Serpentard ne sache comment, ils se retrouvèrent au 3è étage, devant un mur.

Harry lui sourit en voyant le regard d'incompréhension du blond. Il passa trois fois devant le mur.

Lorsque une porte apparut devant eux, Draco sursauta pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda t-il à Harry d'une voix glaciale, ayant repris son masque 'spécial Malfoy' pour ne pas révéler sa surprise.

Après tout, il était un Malfoy et les Malfoy ne montrent jamais leurs sentiments. Harry, fort surpris, et peiné par ce brusque changement de la part du son compagnon, répondit d'une voix sarcastique et pleine de colère :

« Une porte Malfoy, je pensais que c'était évident. »

« Ne me prends pas pour un con Potter ! Je vois bien que c'est une porte. Ce que je te demande c'est comment elle a fait pour apparaître là, comme ça ! » répondit le Serpentard, attristé par le fait que Harry lui est parlé si méchamment, sans pour autant perdre sa voix méprisante.

« C'est la Salle sur Demande. Il suffit de passer trois fois devant en pensant à l'aspect que tu veux lui donner pour que cette porte apparaisse. »

« Et à quoi tu pensais ? » demanda Draco de sa voix traitante, essayant de cacher sa curiosité et la douleur que provoquait en lui le ton qu'il utilisait.

Harry rougit violemment et détourna la tête avant de répondre d'une voix rauque.

« A rien, laisse tomber, c'était une erreur de t'emmener ici. Désolé de t'avoir traîné jusqu'à là. Bonne nuit. »

Il se tourna et commença à partir.

Draco n'avait rien comprit de la réponde du brun car il était trop occupé à regarder, fasciné et comme hypnotisé, battre la veine de son cou. Au son rauque de la voix du Survivant, il se sentit tout à coup beaucoup plus serré dans son pantalon. Il était prêt à lui sauter dessus. Lorsqu'il vit que son rival s'apprêtait à partir, il le rattrapa par le bras et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle (oui, car il a de nouveau laissé tombé son masque !) :

« Et si on entrait dans cette fameuse salle ? Je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'elle referme. »

Harry fondit en entendant le son de sa voix.

« Heu, tu sais, c'est pas la peine, de toute façon j'allais partir, répondit-il, redevenu rouge comme une tomate, la voix chevrotante devant le regard brillant de désir que lui jetait le Serpentard.

« Mais si j'insiste. J'ai vraiment envi de savoir à quoi tu pensais quand tu l'as créé. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, Draco s'était dirigé vers la porte et avait déjà la main sur la poigné lorsque le brun l'apostropha :

« Tu sais elle n'a rien de spéciale cette salle. Je pensais à rien en particulier, je… »

Draco lui sourit d'un sourire pervers, lui montrant clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas et entra, laissant derrière lui, un Harry, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, et la bouche ouverte, devant une porte close.

_° Merde ! Il faut absolument que je lui dise que ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense. Le problème c'est que c'est exactement de qu'il pense.°_

Il resta encore cinq minutes avant de se décider à rejoindre le blond. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il s'agissait d'une vaste chambre avec une salle de bain attenante plongée dans la pénombre. Il s'aperçut ensuite qu'une lumière tamisée s'élevait d'un coin de la pièce. Il s'approcha, hypnotisé, pareil à un papillon par une lampe. Il se retrouva bientôt, sans avoir conscience d'avoir bougé, devant un grand lit à baldaquin, recouvert de draps de soie noire.

Quelque chose était étendue dessus et ce quelque chose était Draco. Harry sursauta et regarda longuement le jeune homme allongé sur le lit. Draco ayant enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, était appuyé sur un coude, le corps tourné vers le Griffindor de manière aguichante et parfaitement érotique.

Le brun devint plus rouge que les cheveux de Ron lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard du corps du blond qu'il détaillait depuis un bon moment.

_Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon quand il rougit. Wouhaou ! Je vais craquer. Comment voulez vous que je me retienne lorsqu'il se mordille ses lèvres comme çà ? Respire Draco, respire ! Reprends toi ! Je crois qu'il n'apprécierait pas que tu te jettes sur lui. Mais il est trop tentant ! Le fruit du pêcher, le fruit défendu mais tellement savoureux ! Rah ! Je le veux !_

Pendant qu'il pensait, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il fixait l'autre garçon debout et nerveux devant lui. Harry, gêné par ce regard de prédateur qui le faisait se sentir telle une proie acculé contre un mur, se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser son compagnon.

_° Pourquoi il me regarde comme çà ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Ah ! Je sais ! Il se moque de moi ! Maintenant qu'il est entré dans la Salle sur Demande, il sait que je pensais à une chambre et en a déduit que je voulais passer la nuit avec lui. Il faut absolument que je démente ! Mais n'est-ce pas la vérité ? Je…Je ne sais plus. Je sais que j'ai envi de lui mais…j'ai peur. Peur qu'après, il se casse, qu'après avoir tiré son coup, il m'abandonne. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je m'en fais ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de lui. Hein, mais qu'est-ce qui me prends de penser ça moi ? Je ne l'aime pas ! _

_Et alors, pourquoi passe tu tes journées à le chercher rien que pour le plaisir de le voir ? Pourquoi lorsqu'il est près de toi tu ne peux plus bouger ? Pourquoi ton cœur bat-il si fort ? Et puis pourquoi t 'inquiète tu de sa réaction ? _

_Je… Je l'aime ? _

_Oui…°_

Un sourire illumina son visage mais il disparut bien vite lorsqu'il se rappela que le blond ne l'aimait pas et ne me l'aimerait probablement jamais. Puis, finalement, il pris son légendaire courage des Griffindor à deux main, se lança et dit d'une voix hésitante et peu rassurée :

« Heu… Malfoy, heu… cette pièce c'est… enfin … je veux dire…cette chambre…heu…je »

_° Et comment je lui dis ça moi ?°_

« Voilà, en fait, c'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est… »

Il ne put aller plus loin car Draco s'était relevé lentement sans le lâcher des yeux, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et se trouvait maintenant debout devant lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il lui suffirait de tendre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Il murmura à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle et envoûtante :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, tu sais. Je suis très content d'être là avec toi… »

Harry frissonna et sa bouche s'assécha en entendant ces paroles.

« Ha, heu, je… »

Harry ne put jamais finir sa phrase car Draco posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comblant l'espace qui les séparait. Il se sentit fondre et en oublia tout le reste. Seul comptait la bouche de Draco, sa langue jouant tendrement avec la sienne et ses mains lui caressant le dos. Tout cela lui faisait perdre la tête.

Les mains de Harry ne restèrent pas longtemps inactives. Il s'accrocha désespérément à la taille du blond, se collant contre lui comme un naufragé en lui pétrissant doucement les fesses.

Draco gémis dans sa bouche et se frotta plus fortement contre lui, permettant à leurs deux érections de se toucher plus pleinement.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Toutes ces sensations qui le traversaient de part en part allaient le rendre fou.

Draco se mit fin au baiser qui les unissait et ouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé, contemplant le visage sublime de son amant. Ils se regardèrent longuement, cherchant des réponses dans les yeux de l'autre. Draco le questionna du regard, guettant sa permission pour aller plus loin.

Harry, voyant son hésitation s'écarta légèrement du blond, juste assez pour pouvoir enlever sa robe la faisant passer au dessus de sa tête et la posa sur une chaise à côté de lui. Il enleva en même temps ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Draco était hypnotisé par les gestes lents et sensuels du survivant. Il hoqueta lorsqu'il vit ce que portait le brun : Une chemise blanche transparente qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination et un pantalon noir moulant révélant ses formes. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, ses pieds étaient collés au sol. Alors ce fut Harry qui se rapprocha et qui lui enleva sa robe révélant un jeans moulant et un débardeur noir lui aussi moulant à l'extrême.

Draco reprenant ses esprits, attrapa Harry par la taille, le colla contre lui, l'embrassa férocement et se laissa tomber en arrière, sur le lit.

Ils s'embrassèrent plus violemment, leurs langues se mélangeant furieusement cherchant la suprématie sur l'autre, leurs dents s'entrechoquant pendant que leurs désirs montaient…

Harry délaissa la bouche du blond pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou, léchant et mordant chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il trouvait.

« Harry… » gémit Draco sous la douce torture que lui provoquait la bouche de son amant.

Harry revint ravir ses lèvres en un tendre baiser faisant passer toute la force de ses sentiments. Puis, il commença à remonter lentement le débardeur de sa Némésis, embrassant chaque coin de peau qui se révélait à lui.

Draco trembla sous ces délicieuses caresses et saisi brusquement les mains de son amant dans un désir d'en finir, le forçant à lui enlever son débardeur rapidement. Puis, d'un coup de hanche rapide qui leur arracha à tout deux un cri de jouissance, il se retrouva en position dominant. Il lui enleva sa chemise avant de se mettre à bouger sensuellement sur ce corps allongé sous lui, offert, ne le lâchant pas du regard, admirant ses traits et ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient sous le désir.

Il se pencha lentement sur lui, savourant le contacte de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les lécha doucement et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour en quémander davantage.

Harry gémit et Draco en profita pour glisser sa langue sans sa si douce cavité. Il caressa ses dents et son palais avant d'entrer en contacte avec sa langue. Elles se frôlèrent d'abord, comme hésitantes, puis s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, en un long baiser passionné.

_° Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…°_

_Encore, encore, encore, embrasse moi encore, touche moi, je t'en pris, continue, encore…_

Jamais un baiser n'avait fait autant d'effet à Draco.

_Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, comme ceux que j'ai échangé avec d'autres filles et gars avec qui j'ai couché. A côté, ça me paraît si superficiel… Houa ! Mais comment il fait ça ? Merde alors, il sait se servir de sa langue. _

Draco ralentit le baiser progressivement, et y mit fin en léchant une dernière fois les lèvres gonflées de Harry, avant de s'attaquer à son torse arrachant un cris à son amant. Il le caressa de ses mains talentueuses s'étonnant de ne trouver aucune imperfection sur ce son abandonné sous lui. Il s'approcha d'un t »ton, une lueur de prédateur tapis au fond de ses yeux. Il le mordilla, le lécha et le suça torturant l'autre de sa main agile récoltant ainsi nombre de gémissement de la part de son compagnon. Harry n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Complètement déconnecté de la réalité, il n'y avait plus que Draco, ses mains sur son corps, et sa bouche qui le faisaient crier.

Draco descendit lentement suivant la ligne de poil brun de sa langue, sans s'arrêter d'agacer doucement les tétons du Griffindor de ses mains. Or, il arriva trop vite à son goût à une barrière de vêtement, l'empêchant d'accéder à une zone plus sensible. Mais c'est bien connu, les Malfoy sont des gens très têtu et s'arrangent toujours pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent.

Il releva alors la tête, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres et se mit à ouvrir la braguette du pantalon de son amant avec les dents, ouvrant petit à petit la fermeture éclaire. L'étau autour de la virilité de Harry se desserra et il poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Sans le lâcher des yeux, Draco descendit ses mains jusqu'au bouton en une longue caresse provocatrice.

Les yeux de Harry reflétaient le désir à l'état brut et un plaisir sans nom commençait à l'envahir. Sa respiration se fit saccadé lorsqu'il comprit l'intention du Serpentard. Il eu un moment de doute sur ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite mais il se dissipèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparut au moment où Draco lui enleva complètement son pantalon. Il se retrouva dans les bras d'un certain blond plus que prévenant qui le regardait une lueur perverse tapis au fond des yeux. Cette mer de glace s'assombrit sous le plaisir. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne portait plus qu'un boxer et qu'il était totalement à la merci de l'autre garçon.

Draco baissa les yeux et vit la bosse qui déformait le sous vêtement du Survivant. Il se lécha les lèvres à cette vue plus qu'alléchante.

Harry ferma les yeux et gémit, son érection se faisant plus dure sous le regard brûlant de son amant.

Draco, un grand sourire aux lèvres, effleura à peine la bosse du Griffindor de la paume de sa main. Il fut récompensé par un soupir de plaisir, prémisse de quelque chose de fulgurant. Il recommença alors plus franchement et le brun se cambra contre lui, s'agrippant à son dos, cherchant le plus de contacte possible.

« Mais que… »

Harry ne put pousser ses protestations plus loin que déjà, Draco repris ses douces caresses de plus en plus appuyées.

« Merlin ! C'est si bon ! Continu Draco ! Je t'en pris, encore… »

Harry haletait et gémissait sous lui, bougeait désespérément des hanches en un espoir vain de libération quand il se rendit compte que le blond était beaucoup plus habillé que lui. Il prit alors la parole pour faire part de son indignation au Serpentard.

« C'est pas juste… articula t-il difficilement, les joues rougies par l'excitation et la respiration chevrotante. Déshabille toi ! » ordonna t-il d'une voix autoritaire qui fit frissonner le blond.

Draco, fasciné par ce ton impérieux, obéit et se releva doucement au dessus de Harry, le regardant droit dan les yeux et commença sensuellement à défaire les boutons de son pantalon.

Les yeux du Survivant brillèrent d'excitation contenue lorsque son regard se posa sur l'entrejambe tendu de son amant.

Draco sourit tendis que le brun se relevait à genoux et l'aidait à se déshabiller plus rapidement. Le pantalon fut très vite jeté au bas du lit et Harry profita que le Serpentard ait fermé les yeux, appréciant l'air frais sur ses jambes nues pour faire tomber sous lui.

Draco, surpris, laissa échapper un cris, cris qui fut avalé dans la bouche du Griffindor lorsque celui-ci l'embrassa langoureusement. Le blond répondit au baiser de son compagnon avec autant d'ardeur que ce dernier, leurs langues jouant ensemble, se touchant, se cherchant, en un ballet passionné. Ils se séparèrent quelque instant plus tard à bout de souffle et haletant.

Draco avait glissé ses mains dans le dos de Harry, et massait maintenant délicatement ses fesses, se délectant des tremblements qu'il provoquait chez son amant. Draco ferma les yeux et gémit doucement lorsqu'il sentit une main fraîche lui caresser le torse, torturer tendrement ses tétons déjà durcis par l'excitation et glisser lentement lui flatter les flans.

« Mmm, continu, » gémit-il.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et pris un téton dans sa bouche, le mordilla gentiment. Draco avait l'impression d'être en feu, la bouche brûlante de Harry lui faisait perdre la tête. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux en bataille de son partenaire, et dans un geste inconscient de la recherche du plaisir, poussa lentement la tête du Survivant de plus en plus bas.

Harry sourit en continuant d'embrasser, de lécher et de mordiller chaque centimètre carré de peau qui passait à sa portée, ses mains caressants l'intérieur des cuisses du Serpentard. Puis, elles remontèrent jusqu'en haut du boxer de Draco et il commença à le faire glisser le long des jambes de son partenaire. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement retiré, Draco apparut aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Harry regarda comme hypnotisé la verge fièrement dressé de son amant, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« Harry… » le supplia Draco dont l'attente était insupportable.

Le Griffindor sortit de sa transe et se pencha légèrement en avant, sa bouche se retrouvant à porté du sexe du blond. Encore hésitant, il souffla d'abord doucement dessus faisant frissonner son compagnon. Puis, il s'approcha un peu plus et donna un petit coup de langue sur le gland gorgé de sang de Draco. Celui-ci, prit par surprise, se cambra et gémit de plaisir. Prenant de l'assurance, Harry se mit à lécher la tempe du Serpentard sur toute sa longueur, tout en malaxant ses bourses fragiles avec l'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre lui caressait amoureusement les fesses.

Des vagues de plaisir envahirent Draco, le faisant gémir de plus belle.

Harry déposa de légers baiser dur la tête de la virilité du blond, recueillant les premières gouttes de sperme du bout de la langue et, écoutant avec ravissement les bruits et les phases incohérentes que prononçait son amant.

Draco gémissait et se tortillait sous le brun, son sexe se faisant plus douloureux au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait en lui. Sa respiration se fit érotique et il cria lorsque Harry le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, faisant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, avec sa langue.

Draco n'en pouvait plus, son plaisir était su grand. Il n'avait jamais penser un jour ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort. Malgré ses nombreuses expériences avec les filles et même avec quelques garçons de Serpentard, Sang-Pur oblige, il n'avait été préparé à CA ! Il allait bientôt jouir et il en fit part à sa Némésis pour qu'il puisse se dégager.

« Harry, arrête, je vais plus tenir très longtemps… »

Malgré le supplice de son amant, Harry ne se retira pas pour autant et accéléra au contraire ses va-et-vient sur l'érection de son partenaire. Il enroula toujours plus vite sa langue autour de la colonne de chair, faisant un mouvement de sucions comme pour en extraire tout le suc possible.

Draco leva les hanches venant désormais à la rencontre de la bouche du brun, cherchant à s'enfoncer de plus en plus, loin dans sa gorge. Ses mains dans les cheveux du Griffindor, il l'attira contre lui en se cambrant lorsque, ayant atteint sa limite, l'orgasme le saisi de plein fouet, le ravageant de plaisir. Il se déversa alors généreusement dans la bouche de son amant à longs traits.

« HARRYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

Le Survivant releva la tête, avala le nectar délicieux et se lécha les lèvres sensuellement sans lâcher des yeux du blond. Celui-ci déglutit et essaya vainement de reprendre son souffle. Harry sourit goguenard.

"Déjà fatigué? Je croyais que les Serpentards étaient plus résistants! »

Draco réouvrit les yeux, rencontrant ceux amusés et assombrit par le désir de son compagnon. Il se força alors à se pencher vers lui et l'attrapa par la nuque. Il murmura alors contre ses lèvres :

« J'ai de l'endurance » avant de lui prendre ses lèvres en un long baiser passionné, lui permettant de se goûter.

Il fit descendre délicatement sa main droite le long du corps du brun, le faisant soupirer de bien-être, arriva à l'élastique de son boxer et glissa sa main à l'intérieur, atteignant ainsi l'objet de ses désirs. Il l'empoigna et entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond lui fasse çà, poussa un cri de plaisir. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et colla son bassin le plus possible sur la main du Serpentard en appuyant sur ses hanches pour la bloquer en une réponse instinctive pour décupler le plaisir.

Draco le repoussa d'un coup de hanche bien placé et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Il profita de sa position dominant pour lui enlever la dernière barrière de tissus qui cachait sa virilité.

« Alors, petit Griffindor, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

Harry ne répondit rien, trop perdu dans les sensations qu'il éprouvait pour n'avoir ne serait ce qu'une pensée cohérente.

« Sache que je récupère TRES vite. Alors tu aimes ? »

« Mmm…Draco… »

« Oui ? » répondit-il en accélérant son rythme de sa main.

« Oh oui ! Continu ! »

« Avec plaisir. »

Draco teint sa promesse avec joie et remplaça sa main par sa bouche.

Harry hurla et se cambra lorsque la langue du Serpentard entra en contacte avec son gland violacé.

Draco, clairement excité, avait du mal à se contenir et à ne pas prendre le brun tout de suite. Mais il était presque sûr que le Surveillant n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un autre garçon, sinon, il l'aurait su, alors il préféra le lui demander.

« Potter ! » dit-il en relevant la tête.

Harry gémit de frustration, l'encourageant à reprendre son activité précédente en appuyant sur sa tête avec ses mains. Mais celui-ci déterminé à obtenir son attention se dégagea. Harry finit par céder.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il visiblement très contrarié que le blond se soit arrêté en si bon chemin.

« Es-tu vierge ? »

Harry rougit et, soudain, balbutia quelque mots incohérents.

« Quoi…que..heu…je »

Draco se retint de ne pas éclater de rire.

_ Il est tellement beau lorsqu'il est gêné. _

« As-tu déjà couché avec un autre homme ? »

Harry détourna la tête avant de prononcer d'une toute petite voix :

« Non »

Draco sourit intérieurement, étrangement joyeux à l'idée d'être son premier.

_Et son dernier ! Potter est à moi et personne d'autre ne l'aura. Quoi, mais je m'en fous moi de qui se fait Potter. Tout ce que je veux c'est tirer mon coup et me barrer ! _

Cependant, il se sentit bizarre en pensant cela. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir le Griffindor. Mais il décida de ne pas y faire attention.

« Je serais doux alors »

Harry acquissa, légèrement nerveux mais également tendu d'anticipation.

_Comment ça doux ? Un Malfoy n'est pas doux ! _

Mais en voyant le brun allongé ainsi, offert à lui, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger. Un Malfoy ou non. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni les légers tremblements de ses mains, ni les battements affolés de son cœur quand il contemplait avec adoration sa Némésis.

Draco se pencha sur lui avec la sensation qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps. Il lui ravit ses lèvres en un tendre baiser, doux, où leurs langues se mêlaient sensuellement.

Il lui présenta ensuite trois doigts que le brun suça avec avidité, les humidifiant correctement, car il savait qu'ils serviraient à le préparer pour qu'il ressente la moindre douleur et pour qu'il puisse plus facilement entrer en lui.

Il glissa alors ses mains vers les fesses du Griffindor, titilla son intimité, permis à son premier doigt de le pénétrer.

Harry hoqueta et se contracta poussant un cri de douleur.

Draco ne bougea pas son doigt attendant que le brun s'habitue. Puis, sans crier garde, il prit entièrement le sexe du Survivant dans sa bouche, le suçant sur toute sa longueur avec application.

Harry se cambra et poussa cette fois un cri de plaisir sentant du même coup, plus profondément ce doigt en lui.

Draco entra alors un deuxième doigt qui passa inaperçus, le plaisir apporté par sa langue étant plus fort que la douleur provoquée par un deuxième corps étranger dans l'intimité de son amant. Draco se mit à bouger ses doigt, faisant des mouvements ciseaux pour élargir l'entré de son partenaire en léchant son gland rougit.

Harry gémissait et haletait, cherchant à pénétrer toujours plus loin la bouche du Serpentard et à s'empaler toujours plus profondément sur ses doigts qui le faisaient crier d'extase à chaque fois qu'il touchait la prostate. Draco le força à ralentir le rythme et entra avec précaution un troisième et dernier doigt dans la chaude cavité du Griffindor.

Celui-ci se contracta de nouveau de douleur mais se détendit vite sous les douces attentions du blond. Harry se tortillait maintenant d'extase sur le lit et s'agrippait aux draps pour s 'empêcher de crier sous les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient.

Le voyant proche de l'orgasme, Draco retire ses doigts du brun et arrêta également sa fellation.

Harry, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, poussa un gémissement de frustration. Mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses protestations que Draco qui s'était repositionné au dessus de lui, le sexe en face de son intimité, après s'être lancé un sort de lubrification, commença à le pénétrer.

Harry hurla quand le sexe de Draco franchit sa barrière de muscle, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Draco s'arrêta immédiatement, embrassa tendrement ses yeux, léchant ses pleures et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes. Il reprit sa virilité dans sa main et entreprit de la caresser. Il repris alors sa progression, une fois Harry calmé et s'obligea à s'arrêter une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il fut totalement entré en le brun.

Harry souffrait mais ne se dégagea pas. Il savait qu'il était obligé d'avoir mal la première fois, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la douleur soit si forte. Pourtant, il désirait ardemment continuer et enfin libérer son corps de la tension qui l'animait. Draco attendit quelques minutes de plus que le Survivant s'habitue lentement à lui, tout en l'embrassant langoureusement et sans lâcher le sexe qu'il masturbait. Il reprit alors progressivement Harry dans le plaisir.

Enfin, Harry esquissa un léger mouvement du bassin qui les fit gémir tout les deux.

Draco, les mains accrochées aux épaules du Griffindor, et le dos cambré, se mit à bouger lentement, touchant à chaque coup, de buttoir, la prostate si sensible de son amant.

Harry ne retenait plus ses cris et attrapa les fesses du blond, le rapprochant et accentuant ainsi les coups de plus en plus puissants et violents du sexe su Serpentard dans son intimité.

Draco haletait et gémissait aussi fort que son compagnon, regardant avec ravissement les traits de son visage marqué par un plaisir sans nom.

« Regarde moi ! ordonna-t-il. Je veux te voir jouir ! »

Harry rouvrit les yeux encore plus excité par les mots cru de son amant, bien qu'un peu surprit, pour se fixer dans ceux de son partenaire.

Draco se sentant proche de l'explosion, empoigna la verge du brun et entama un rythme rapide de va-et-vient, ne voulant pas arriver le premier. Harry était dans un océan de plaisir sous ces deux merveilleuses sensations, et son plaisir s'accru encore davantage lorsqu'il sentit Draco accélérer le rythme de ses coups de buttoir.

Il plongeait presque désespérément dans la chaude cavité de son amant avant de se retirer de moitié et d'y rentrer toujours plus fort. Harry tenta de résister le plus longtemps possible mais fut bientôt à bout et jouit à long trait sur le ventre du blond en hurlant son plaisir :

« Je t'aime ! »

Draco, en sentant ce Foureau de chair se resserrer sur son sexe, ne put se retenir davantage lui non plus, et après un dernier plongeon, se déversa profondément dans l'intimité de son amant, en criant son nom, le dos arqué, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos sou le plaisir.

« HARRYYYYYYY ! »

Le Griffindor l'entendant crier son nom se déversa une seconde fois entre leurs corps.

Draco retomba sur son compagnon, haletant, et cherchant désespérément à reprendre son souffle. Il se dégagea doucement du brun pour ne pas lui faire mal et roula à côté de lui sur le lit. Son regard tomba dans les yeux fuyant du Survivant et il se rendit compte de ce que ce dernier avait hurlé lors de son orgasme.

« Tu quoi ? »suffoqua t-il, espérant avoir mal entendu.

Harry rougit et détourna les yeux, gêné et triste car il était sûr de ce faire repousser. Il s'assit dans le lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur le plus loin possible du blond. Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, il le regarda dans les yeux et répondit à la question d'une voix ferme et résolue :

« Je t'aime »

Le monde de Draco s'effondra autour de lui lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi son cœur battait si fort.

_Il m'aime, Il m'aime, Il m'aime, Il m'aime, Il m'aime, Il m'aime,_

Se répétait t-il en une longue litanie sans fin.

_Mais qu'est ce que je suis sensé répondre à ça ? _

_Dis lui que tu l'aime aussi banane ! _

_Mais je ne peux pas être amoureux ! Je ne dois pas ! Je suis un Malfoy merde ! Et les Malfoy n'aiment pas !_

_Au diable ta fierté Malfoyniène. Dis lui que tu l'aime ou tu le perdra définitivement._

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit lorsqu'il vit que le Serpentard ne lui répondait pas. Ravalant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler, le cœur brisé, il allait se rhabiller et partir quand Draco l'appela :

« Potter ! Heu…Harry, je crois que…je t'aime aussi, » bégaya-t-il d'une toute petite voix, incertaine.

Harry cru que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur. Il l'avait confié au blond et il ne l'avait pas brisé. Il lui sauta au coup pour lui donner un baiser digne des plus grands baiser de cinéma.

Draco sourit contre ses lèvres, sachant désormais qu'il aimait profondément Harry, même si cet amour avait longtemps été enfouit et caché par sa haine. Il l'aimait maintenant plus que tout et était résolut à ne jamais le quitter. Il savait que le chemin qu'ils empruntaient n'était pas sans embûches, mais ensemble, ils réussiraient à les surmonter…

,-

,-

_REVIEWS _

_Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout. En effet ceci est mon premier lemon et je ne sais pas trop s'il est réussit. Alors si vous aimez, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Vous cliquez sur GO en bas à gauche et vous me laissez une gentille (ou non) petite review. _

_Je lance aussi un appel aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et leur demande de me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je vous en pris laissez moi un message._

_Si j'en ai plein j'en écrirai d'autres. Mon destin dépend de vous (enfin j'exagère peut-être un peu mais juste un peu). Alors GO GO GO !_


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou a tous et oui je sais je ne met les RAR que très tard mais bon vaut mieux tard que jamais. Voila je voulais toue vous remercier de m'avoir reviewer et je voulais aussi passer quelques petite annonces.

Tout d'abord je signale que je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic qui sera composer de quatre chapitres dont je n'es pas encore trouver le titre mais ça viendra (enfin j'espère parce que la au bout de deux semaines je panique un peu de ne jamais trouver le titre idéal) pour l'instant le trame de l'histoire très détailler et le chapitre 1 sont écrit. Pour qu'il soit publié il faudrait déjà que je trouve un titre et que ma béta me le tape. Mais elle a déjà un autre One Shot à faire avant.

C'est ainsi que j'enchaîne sur ma deuxième annonce. J'écrit sur un manga « gundam seed » (je vous conseil tous l'anime il est trop bien !) et j'écrit un OS M sur un couple cette fois ci hétéro.

J'aimerai bien qu'une fois qu'il sera publier, alors qu'il est écrit depuis les vacances, que vous alliez le lire si cela vous tente et que vous me disiez se que vous en penser. Merci encore d'avoir eu la patience d'avoir lut jusque là. Et maintenant place aux Rar :

,-

,-

,-

**Crakos :** Tu as mon/ma premier(e), bravo et merci a toi ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. En plus je l'ai reçu très vite, alors je me suis dit, chouette il y aura au moins une personne qui aime ma fic. Pour le lémon je suis contente qu'il t'ait plus car c'était vraiment mon tout premier et j'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas assez bien fait. J'ai republié le One Shot avec cette fois j'espère moins de fautes d'orthographes et quelques petits changements supplémentaires, mais minimes tout de même. Sinon j'ai écrit d'autre histoire, dont une en cour de Harry/Draco, Meurtre Rituel, et une que je suis en train d'écrire en quatre chapitre qui verra bientôt le jour.

Bisous et peut-être à plus tard dans une autre review.

**Sahada** merci de m'avoir envoyer une review, je l'ai beaucoup aimé. Je suis désolée de t'apprendre qu'il n'y aura pas de suite. Cette fic restera donc pour toujours un simple One Shot. Je conte bientôt comme je l'ai dit au début de cette page publier une autre fic de quatre chapitres avec les mêmes personnages, je t'encourage donc a la lire des que je la publierait.

Bisous et peut-être à plus

**lilician** je te remercie pour ta gentille review, tu peut pas savoir ce que ça me touche que tu dise que tu as aimé, ça veut dire que je n'écris pas si mal que ça et que cela peut plaire aux gens ! Encore merci et va lire mes autres fics si tu aimes.

Bisous.

**Loryah** un message de la grande Loryah ? Je ne rêve pas ? Je me pince pour vérifier. Non je ne rêve pas. Ouais ! Je suis trop contente que tu aimes mon OS. J'espère que tu lira mes autres fics en tout cas moi j'adore les tiennes et je les lis des que tu publies un nouveau chapitre. Vivement que tu sorte la suite !

Bisous et a plus.

**crystal d'avalon** merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des nouveau lecteurs. En tout cas moi je suis une fan de ta fic et j'attend le chapitre 20 avec impatience. Bisous

**farahon:** merci pour ta review, que je te laisse sans voix, c'est bien ça! Encore merci et peut-être à bientôt.

Bisous

**Lily:** merci pur ta review et pour m'avoir rassuré sur la qualité de mon premiers lemon je t'encourage a lire les autres que je publieraient bientôt !

Bisou et +

**BadAngel666:** merci! C'est trop gentil, ça me fait trop plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un aime mon Os. Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

**Cyrano :** et bien merci Emma de m'avoir reviewé. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'ai pas du tout pris mal au contraire c'est ta review qui m'a fait le plus plaisir car je pense que tu as été la plus sincère dans ce que tu as dit. J'ai apprécié ton opinion partagée, tes conseils et tes compliments. En effet j'avais bossé sur mon texte pour qu'il soit aussi long et je suis contente que tu l'ai remarqué. Sinon là j'ai republié l'OS avec quelques petits changements et normalement avec pratiquement plus de fautes d'orthographes. Si tu le relis di moi ce que tu en pense! Sur le fait que je me sois fait influencé, sûrement, ça arrive à tout le monde, mais je te confirme que c'est inconscient, je n'aime pas copier. Evidemment je ne suis pas encore devenue la reine du site mais cela ne devrait tarder (lol). Allez je te dis peut-être + et bisous.

**Lulud :** merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur ! Je peux te jurer que cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que tu m'ais dit que j'avais réussi mon premier OS. Bisou et a plus tard !

**Draco Malfoy Powa:** je suis contente que cela t's plus et de savoir que si j'en publie d'autres, tu les liras. Alors tiens toi prêtes il y aura bientôt le premier chapitre de ma fic composer de quatre chaps. Elle sortira des que j'aurai trouver un titre et que ma béta l'aura corrigé. Bisou et sûrement a bientôt.

**garla sama :** je suis contente que mon OS t'es plus mais je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que cela risque pas de se faire. Actuellement je suis dans d'autres projets et je n'ai pas le temps. Et puis à la base il n'y avait pas de suite et je crois que je le préfère comme ça. Bious

**la-shinegami****** je suis contente que cela t'es plus. Encore merci pour ta gentille petite reveiw.

**Whitangel :** a toi aussi tu connaît la roue du temps ? Moi j'adore, c'est pas compliqué des que un nouveau tome sort je cours a la fnac l'acheter. Je lai ait tous dans ma bibliothèque, en français bien sur car en anglais je suis vraiment trop nul. En tout cas je ne me voie pas écrire dessus ou alors pas tout de suite mais j'en trouve en français dessus je les lirait tout de suite ! encore merci pour tes encouragements et complments, bisous et peut-être à plus tard !

**Hisokaren****** merci pour ta review et ne t'en fais pas même si tu ne review que longtemps après ça me fait autant plaisir, même plus puisque cela veut dire que tu as vraiment choisis de le lire et que tu ne l'a pas fait juste parce qu'il s'agissait d'une nouveauté. Merci pour tes encouragement et a bientôt.

Bisous

**BeaSan****** je suis ravi que mon OS t'ai plut et encore merci pour avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer une review.

Bisous et chao

,-

,-

Merci a vous seize pour m'avoir envoyer une review, elle m'ont toutes fait extrêmement plaisir. J'espère vous voir tous dans mes prochaines fics.

Bisou et à bientôt !


End file.
